As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional electric motor unit 2 has a casing 4 that houses an electric motor (not shown). A conventional electric motor unit 2 manufactured by an original equipment manufacturer requires some assembly when delivered to a customer. For example, such assembly might include connecting internal high current electrical wires 6a-c to external high current electrical wires 8a-c through a connector structure 10. The connector structure 10 includes a base 12 that holds three (3) terminal connectors 14a-c. 
With reference to FIGS. 1 and 2, respective ones of flat terminal ends 6a1-c1 of the internal high current electrical wires 6a-c are fastened to respective ones of the terminal connectors 14a-c by fasteners such as bolts 16a-c and nuts 18a-c. The connector structure 10 can then fastened to the housing 4 by screws 20a-b. Thereafter, respective ones of flat terminal ends 8a1-c1 of the external high current electrical wires 8a-c are fastened to respective ones of the terminal connectors 14a-c by fasteners such as bolts 22a-c and nuts 24a-c. 
Such assembly is time-consuming. Also, care must be taken when shipping the conventional electric motor unit 2 to assure that damage does not occur to the internal high current electrical wires 6a-c. 
To reduce assembly time and to eliminate the need to protect the internal high current electrical wires 6a-c during shipping, one manufacturer now provides a terminal structure 26 inside the casing 4 of the electric motor unit 2 as shown in FIG. 3. The terminal structure 26 is rigidly attached inside the casing 4. Although not shown, one of ordinary skill in the art would appreciate that there are three terminal structures 26 positioned about the casing 4 and that the one terminal structure 26 shown is by way of example only. The terminal structure 26 includes a washer-like electrode 28 stacked on top of a conventional terminal structure nut 30. The washer-like electrode 28 and the conventional terminal structure nut 30 are secured and nestled in a cup-shaped holder 32 fabricated from an electrically-insulative material such as resin or plastic. The washer-like electrode 28 is connected to one of the internal high current electrical wires 6a-c. 
It would be advantageous to provide a high current sealed connector plug assembly that could easily and simply be connected to a terminal structure mounted inside a casing of an electric motor unit. It would also be advantageous to provide a high current sealed connector plug assembly that, once connected to the terminal structure, could be easily connected to the external high current electrical wires. The present invention provides these advantages.